The Devil's Thrill
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Based on the God Ending. Valvatorez lost everything because of his arrogance. He's given a chance to make things right, but by taking the offer by The One, he doesn't realize how far gone his heart is, but if its to save his loved ones, then he'll go against his entire character just to see them again.
1. The Tyrant Who Lost Everything

**The Devil's Thrill **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Disgaea game. They belong to Nippon Ichi. I only own the concept of who The One is in Disgaea, which his name is Prism. I also own any witch/sorcerer that works under Prism such as Raven, Alfred, Pop, K.K., Samarium, Cone, Terror and Starlight. Chester, Alice, Heart, Eir, Yama and the other Witch Hunters are also mine.**

**Summary: Based on the bad ending for Valvatorez and Fenrich in the _Higanbana in the Red Moon_ storybook. Valvatorez has lost everything because of his arrogance but he can still bring everyone back to life and save Fenrich from the slave ring. All he has to do is be Prism's slave or 666 years before release. Or he could hunt down the six member of the witch hunter group known as the Band of Six including the notorious child killer Acedia. Valvatorez swears on both determined to make things right unaware that his heart is quickly being taken over by the Great Evil. Fenrich on the other hand does his best to maintain his sanity and promises that as long as he works and makes 2 billion hel, he can buy himself and Eir out of the slave ring. Raven in the end is more concerned for Prism's mental health in this timeline because the Great Evil is coming and he's not prepared at all…**

**Pairing: Valvatorez/Fenrich, OC/OC (Prism/Raven), OC/OC (Terror/Samarium) and a lot of OC/Fenrich **

**Rated: M (for mature)**

**Genre: Angst, Drama, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance and Horror **

**Warning: Character death, extreme violence, dark themes, rape and unintentional OOC due to Grimification **

**So for those who finished reading **_**Higanbana in the Red Moon**_**, you would know there were stories within stories. A few of them for me stood out that I could write what happened in that entire timeline that Raven had to go through. This is based on Valvatorez and Fenrich's bad ending. This ending was inspired by the God Ending and Valvatorez losing everything because of his arrogance specifically Fenrich. People should already know how this would end given its one timeline, but I'll say this now. This is a Dark Fic and its so dark that I will be censoring a lot of the activities on this website (it will be uncensored on Archive or Our Own for the sick minds). Enjoy… **

Chapter 1: The Tyrant Who Lost Everything

* * *

He felt nothing but emptiness in his heart. His body was numb. His brain refused to think. His power…gone... All he had to do was keep his mouth shut when fighting Fear the Great and he wouldn't be in this predicament.

What was the predicament you may ask? The former Tyrant known as Valvatorez had lost everything to a little boy that was the God of the universe also known as The One. He was getting cocky when he was dealing with Fear the Great with the Hades Party. He made a declaration against God who tried to destroy the human world. He announced that he was stronger than God was when he was with his allies. They didn't need God if he was just going to sit on his pedestal and decide things without a second thought.

He struck a nerve though as this boy was an incredibly immature child known as Prism. This boy hated being questioned and punished the Hades Party dearly. He sent 8 million beings from the Golden Land to destroy the party…and he succeeded after the Hades Party slayed 800,000 beings.

What occurred next was deplorable. Valvatorez would not have cared if he was kept a prisoner for his arrogance, but he lost everything. His friends were dead while he was being tortured and his best friend…his most faithful comrade Fenrich was brought back to life only to be taken away from him.

Prism didn't seem concerned about the rules of the Netherworld or the universe in general when it came to slavery. Valvatorez didn't know that the Golden Land was against it but the blonde boy was so spiteful of the vampire that he had no problem making the werewolf property to the biggest scum of the universe: goblins. Goblins were so evil because they participated in illegal slave rings notorious for sexual pleasures. Goblins are a male dominated race known for kidnapping females of all kinds to mate with them against their will. However they had this obsession with the werewolf tribe for a while. They grew this mentality that werewolves were meant to be owned for whatever reason (apparently it had to do with the fact that canine races in general could produce many litters and that was used to their advantage in reproduction. If they weren't used for mating purposes, they were simply there for dog fighting, as they already were vicious when angered and/or trained). Selling a well-known werewolf like the Moonlight Fang got a huge profit from the goblins end. (This isn't counting the apparent obsession the leader had with Fenrich). Seeing his friend being dragged off crushed his spirit more than the Blood Stained Sorcerer Terror crushing his bones.

Valvatorez did not know how long he had been subjected to being a rag doll. He just didn't care though because there was no point fighting anymore if there was no one to keep a promise too. By trying to keep everyone's promise, he failed them all and he could never forgive himself for that. The abuse he suffered ranged depending on which witch/sorcerer was nagging him. The two most frequent abusers were Prism himself and Terror, but sometimes the zombie witch named Samarium would come in and chainsaw him to death only to revive him shortly afterward. These children got off of murdering people time and time again. The aliens they hated simply weren't enough anymore, but even they would grow tired of Valvatorez with his lack of response. It was why Prism had no problem throwing him to his pet Kraken Coil to have his way with the former Tyrant. He didn't struggle…there was no point, but the kraken had no problem playing with his new toy.

Every day though, his heart was becoming blacker. If one were to visit his heart bank, it would be as dark as the absolute nothingness.

Above the floor where Coil was playing, a young girl named Raven was furious with the young blonde. She was the time witch and Prism's right hand woman. She did not like how things were turning out now.

"Prism, you must stop this childish nature before its too late! The Great Evil will return soon and you're not prepared! You're too busy screwing with the Netherworld, the human world and even fucking Celestia! You're going to make more enemies and kill all your allies before he even shows up!"

"Why should I care Raven?" Prism asked darkly. "I don't see them helping me out on my problem…no…they never did…so why should I care?"

"…You even…got rid of your favorite. Why?"

"He's associated with the Hades Party. I'll just find my original favorite again…oh wait…"

Raven felt a migraine coming on. Prism was being too stubborn especially since Prism loved the Dark Hero and even with this attitude problem, he was just being butt hurt over the situation.

"Look Prism, you need to grow up. Release Valvatorez and have him do something for you to ease your boredom. It makes you look petty leaving him with Coil."

"Why do you care about that asshole down there? He had it coming." Prism retaliated. "Chester, give me some tea!"

Pushing one of his buttons on his suit, a white haired cat body with purple stripes all over his body appeared. Normally he was a sinister cat boy who always had some quip for Prism, but seeing his master's mood made him leave immediately to get the tea."

"You went against your own morals Prism! You wiped out a group of innocent people all because one demon insulted you! You sold someone to slavery mocking Starlight for his hardships! Even now, you're just tormenting the universe to your whim! The universe will turn against you if you keep this up!"

"So what do you want me to do?" Prism asked not really fazed by his actions.

Raven's eyes quivered seeing Prism like this. Why was he like this? He was normally a jolly kid with a mean streak every now again…not full-blown dictator.

"Have Valvatorez get rid of your biggest problem that you can never reach: The Band of Six. Offer him a way to be with his friends again and set things right! Prism, please! You can't keep acting like this!"

Prism looked into his right hand woman's eyes and shook his head in annoyance. "I never took you as the begging type Raven. What's the occasion? Time traveling?"

Raven froze when he suggested it but Prism brushed off his own comment when Chester came back with his favorite tea. Pouring it in his cup, the cat boy disappeared instead of lingering around like he would normally do.

"Fine, I'll get him out." Prism said with a smirk. "I want to see the look in his face when I have a job."

Raven flinched when Prism snapped his fingers. The floor before them opened up and a body was thrown out. She wished she had earplugs to avoid hearing the sound of someone's skull cracking when it hit the floor after it closed. Prism grumbled hearing it.

"Man, this vampire is weak. Dead from something like that?"

Prism twirled his fingers causing some golden butterflies to appear before them. They fluttered over to the corpse in front of them and landed on it. Valvatorez's body began to glow as he was being revived again. He moved his hand slightly but he still didn't move. Prism stared down at the vampire. It was amazing how it only took Fenrich's departure to put him in this state. His body was as white as a ghost with many scars that formed from whip smacks and knife stabbing. There was even a nasty chainsaw wound on his neck where Samarium decapitated him at one point. It would take some time for the injuries to heal on his body, but with how Coil was treating his toys, it wasn't going away any time soon and seeing all the purple bruises in between his silky legs…

"Look at you Tyrant Valvatorez. You're pathetic. You once proclaimed you stronger than me, the creator of the universe. Now you're just a puppet for the Golden Land to play with. We're getting bored with you though and could very well delete you from existence to end your suffering. You would like that wouldn't you?"

Valvatorez didn't respond. On closer inspection, his red eyes were lifeless as he was having difficulty breathing. His naked body laid bared in front of the children would have disturbed anyone else, but not Prism who enjoyed seeing things broken. Normally he enjoyed harming aliens who dared defy him, but a prideful vampire was nice too. Raven felt sorry for the former Prinny Instructor.

"What if I told you though that you could get out of here though and save your precious Fenrich?"

Well that got a reaction. Valvatorez's hand clenched into a ball at the question but he still didn't move from his spot.

"How about this you piece of trash; you will serve me for 666 more years as my personal bitch before I let you out of the Golden Land. I think you would have learned your lesson by then. Of course, if you assist me and take out The Band of Six…witch hunters I cannot touch with my magic and bring their severed heads to my chambers, then I'll return your friends one by one."

Valvatorez raised his head up slowly at this. His eyes were slowly regaining life. Prism continued.

"I'm the creator of the universe, remember that. I killed them but I can bring them back just as quickly as you fulfill your duty. I mean, they might be mad at you, but hey, you can start over with your promises as long as they don't concern me. You all learned your lessons after all."

"…How…can…I trust…you…"

His voice was raucous. How long has it been since he spoke a single syllable that wasn't a scream or a moan or words forced out by Prism or Terror when the two were enjoying him in their torture chambers filling him up?

"You can't." Prism said with a fake smile. "But I'm offering you a way out. You either take my offer and go back out there fighting, or you can stay here for another 666 years as my slave before I let you back out. I think we all know what you'll choose." He hummed. "Of course your precious Fenrich will be the last one you get back because he's alive. I mean, it means I have to actually search the universe for the slave ring and the goblins had it hidden from me for a long time. Besides, you kill my mortal enemy and Fenrich will be right there waiting for you." He chuckled. "But you have to admit though, the longer you take, the longer I can't guarantee your precious pet's sanity. No animal has survived being in a cage for so long."

Valvatorez gritted his teeth. Insult him all he wanted, but Fenrich would not be mocked again. Raven was surprised that the vampire was slowly standing up despite all the pain that would be infecting his body right around now. His eyes though…they weren't the same kind red eyes she was use to seeing. They were filled with rage.

"Kids like you…are the worst…" He snarled. "You're not…giving me a choice are you…"

"No, and you don't get a choice of clothes either." Prism said with a smile. "Your cape is long gone, so I'll give you something else that suits you better. He clapped his hands and a familiar outfit fell in front of him. Raven wanted to smile a little seeing that Prism still had his sense of humor inside of that tainted heart but the situation was too dire and only frowned.

"Seriously?"

"This outfit is way better than what he was wearing. Plus, it shows that Valvatorez is my property until he either completes the mission or 666 years past. Put it on."

Not like Valvatorez had a choice. Looking at his bruised body, the former Tyrant cursed at how much he had fallen as he forced himself into the outfit. It was a little tight, but it functioned the same way as his old outfit. However…he felt more…villainous in this outfit. As a Tyrant, he spread fear but this seemed to be a different type of fear. He glared at Prism who clapped seeing him in the outfit.

"Well, you look dashing. I guess I should heal you too, but I don't want you back at full power. You can go kill the weakest member of the group first and then I'll decide." He hummed seeing Valvatorez trying to step but stumbling given how his leg was just recently broken from that damn octopus monster. "Get rid of Flauros first. He is the 64th Netherworld as a grand duke setting planets aflame after he raids the Netherworlds with his army of demons. He loots the gold and rapes the women in the world. He's easy to find and since he does everything as a demon, he's harder to catch. I hope you know what you're doing."

"How…do you expect me to catch…him…"

Raven thought about it for a moment before she stepped in. "My friend and I will assist you in getting you to the location. Just talk to me when you're ready."

"Oh? Raven is the one that's in charge of what you call a dimension gate? How lovely. And what friend do you have that isn't me?" Prism teased causing the raven haired teen to grumble.

"None of your business. Just go back to reforming your personality."

"Oww, I'm wounded."

Prism wasn't really serious though as he gave one last speech before leaving. "Don't even think of running away. If you do, I will make your life worse than what I have done now. Mark my words, you will be playing this game with me."

The Sorcerer of Misfortune disappeared in a form of butterflies causing Raven to curse him out after he was out of hearing range. She went over to the vampire who did not want her assistance at all. She was the reason he failed to save Fenrich the first time!

"…Toughen up." She warned him. "Or Prism will keep his word about making your life a hell. He will keep his promise of giving your friends back, but don't expect there to be a price."

"That little shit…" The vampire cursed. "If I was at full power I would…"

"You can't. Do not consider it. He's out of your league." Raven told him harshly. "When you are ready, talk to me and my friend X. We will send you where Flauros was last spotted. We expect you to perform exceedingly well because lose to him, and he'll take you back to his boss and you will be murdered again and experimented on. What we do is childs play to what he does to his captives."

Raven was dead serious. She was pushing Valvatorez into a corner to cooperate. The hatred in his eyes was strong, and he would use that to take out the biggest nuisance on Prism's mind. Perhaps if they are dead, then Prism will focus on the Great Evil and maybe before then…

"…When do we start the killing?" Valvatorez questioned in a dark tone. "The sooner I get this done, the sooner I can save Fenrich. I will not…let his promise be in vain…I will…save him. I won't…let him down anymore."

His hatred for Prism was apparent, but his love for the werewolf and his other friends was still the lingering light in his heart. How long would that last though? Raven just hoped the mission would go well, so she could start taming his heart…

* * *

**Me: Done with 3447 words.**

**Li: Well aren't you a bitch?  
**

**Me: I love despair. Valvatorez has been tortured for so long that I won't even give a number. If I did, then I would feel bad for Fenrich and everyone outside wanting change but got nothing. Notes!**

**1\. Valvatorez/Fenrich bad ending in **_**Higanbana**_** is Prism and the other witches/sorcerers at their worse. Something happened to make Prism all dark and outright psychotic manchild. There is a very good reason. Reading **_**Higanbana**_** has you know that this is part of the timeline. This is the 11****th****/12****th**** timeline and the darkest timeline of them all obviously and Raven is already panicking given how Prism is acting. He's doing everything that he wouldn't do in **_**Higanbana**_**. **

**2\. Prism made Valvatorez where Lelouch's Zero outfit from Code Geass. Valvatorez outfit wise is inspired by Code Geass but because the outfit looks more menacing given Valvatorez's descent into darkness because of his anger and resentment toward Prism, its more fitting. **

**3\. Flauros is a fire leopard demon from hell. He's the 64****th**** spirit of Goetia and governs 36 spirits. As my OC, he's hot. (Pun not intended). **

**The way the chapters will work though is that it switches POVs where Valvatorez is odd chapters and Fenrich is even chapters. Fenrich's chapters will be the most censored because of the sexual content (Valvatorez is more gory in comparison but a little gore isn't going to kill anyone). Valvatorez in this story will regain some of his personality back once he starts killing these members and saving his friends but given how it's a tragedy, don't expect Valvatorez's sanity to last. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne! **


	2. The Werewolf Returns to Darkness

**The Devil's Thrill**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Disgaea game. They belong to Nippon Ichi. I only own the concept of who The One is in Disgaea, which his name is Prism. I also own any witch/sorcerer that works under Prism such as Raven, Alfred, Pop, K.K., Samarium, Cone, Terror and Starlight. Chester, Alice, Heart, Eir, Yama and the other Witch Hunters are also mine. I also don't own any Queen's Blade characters. **

**Summary: Based on the bad ending for Valvatorez and Fenrich in the **_**Higanbana in the Red Moon**_** storybook. Valvatorez has lost everything because of his arrogance but he can still bring everyone back to life and save Fenrich from the slave ring. All he has to do is be Prism's slave or 666 years before release. Or he could hunt down the six member of the witch hunter group known as the Band of Six including the notorious child killer Acedia. Valvatorez swears on both determined to make things right unaware that his heart is quickly being taken over by the Great Evil. Fenrich on the other hand does his best to maintain his sanity and promises that as long as he works and makes 2 billion hel, he can buy himself and Eir out of the slave ring. Raven in the end is more concerned for Prism's mental health in this timeline because the Great Evil is coming and he's not prepared at all…**

**Pairing: Valvatorez/Fenrich, OC/OC (Prism/Raven), OC/OC (Terror/Samarium) and a lot of OC/Fenrich**

**Rated: M (for mature)**

**Genre: Angst, Drama, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance and Horror**

**Warning: Character death, extreme violence, dark themes, rape and unintentional OOC due to Grimification**

**So for those who finished reading **_**Higanbana in the Red Moon**_**, you would know there were stories within stories. A few of them for me stood out that I could write what happened in that entire timeline that Raven had to go through. This is based on Valvatorez and Fenrich's bad ending. This ending was inspired by the God Ending and Valvatorez losing everything because of his arrogance specifically Fenrich. People should already know how this would end given its one timeline, but I'll say this now. This is a Dark Fic and its so dark that I will be censoring a lot of the activities on this website (it will be uncensored on Archive or Our Own for the sick minds). Enjoy…**

Chapter 2: The Werewolf Returns to Darkness

* * *

The universe was never kind to werewolves. Beings born from a demon and a human, they were persecuted by both races. Humans would run in fear seeing the demonic features of werewolves while demons would go out of their way to bully werewolves for having human blood that prevented them from using their full power. This did not include the abuse they received from other races like angels who were discriminatory against both sides and the witches/sorcerers who held a grudge against the race. Many werewolves as a result, have become a passive bunch especially when most of their race was massacred 2000 years ago by a horrible monster. The werewolves who were not afraid of the world sought to redeem the honor of the werewolf clan and would tolerate all sorts of abuse with the idea that one day, they would be the top dog.

Unfortunately, there weren't that many werewolves would be able to laugh at their persecutors and that included Fenrich. He was a young werewolf with dreams of going up against The One with a powerful demon he manipulated so he would be able to force the humans and demons in particular to respect them. He didn't expect to care for the demon he intended to use and that was probably why it took him so long to get the plan in action and why it would inevitably fail.

The One was too powerful and short tempered to be able to take down. Valvatorez's arrogance cost them all something important, but while Fenrich will never blame his lord for ending up in this situation, he couldn't help but put himself down for allowing himself to be so weak. To make matters worse, he was the reason why Valvatorez was left in that horrible state to begin with when that little monster sold him off to those goblins.

The goblins were despicable demons that couldn't even keep their honor in tact when they were more focused with reproduction and entertainment then the demon codes that would allow them to be accepted with the other groups.

Fenrich wouldn't let the goblins break him. He may have feared them, but he refused to show weakness when he was stripped down into rags and forced to wear a dog collar that also limited his strength. Goblins took extra precaution when handling their captives making sure that they would not be able to use magic to be overpowered and to take away all of their captives' weapons. For werewolves, they just needed to be kept chained and to make sure the location they were in wouldn't get a shed of moonlight.

Ending up in the slave ring though would take a toll on Fenrich's mental state though. Being lead by a leash and being reintroduced to the goblin leader Uther. If you thought the tall green goblins were a sight to behold, the goblin leader was larger than them and it sent shivers down Fenrich's spine. While the other goblins were rather muscular, this guy just seemed to be leaning toward the chubby side with how he sat on his chair waiting for his prize to be delivered.

"I told you that you would come back to me." The goblin king would speak as he got up from his chair. "You may have escaped me twice, but not anymore. You're mine now and I'll make sure that you won't leave my side again."

Any attempt to intimidate his new master would fail as he was forced on his knees. He shut his eyes tightly hearing the whip crack behind him. He didn't want to go through this again, but unlike the last two times, he clung to the hope that his lord would come back for him. Valvatorez told him to not give up on hope…even though he didn't promise like he normally would and that was the only shaky thing. However knowing his lord for 400 years and he could cling to the concept of getting out of here.

However, time went by and there were no signs of his lord coming in to save the day. He would not give up even if he had been held captive for 200 years. No amount of whipping and public humiliation would shatter his mind. The goblin king was driving him insane in the sense that he expected to be assaulted immediately, but Uther was waiting for something before he would force him into the sexual acts that Fenrich witnessed the other slaves in the slave ring participate in. He was disgusted seeing how the women were treated like cattle and started acting like the very animal they were treated like while men who were captured were thrown into gladiator like rings fighting to the death. The ones that didn't die were raped in front of the demon crowd causing some of them to go insane and end up no different from the many woman used for sexual pleasure. Fenrich probably was one of the lucky ones only being a trophy to the goblin king and forced to sit next to him with a muzzle naked. As a proud assassin in the past known as the Moonlight Fang, if anyone found out, he would never hear the end of it.

He had the most "freedom" of the slaves who have given up all hope and submitted to being baby makers to these wretched demons. As a result, Fenrich was able to understand the situation outside of the slave ring…and suffice to say, things have went to hell on the outside and the goblins were profiting from what was apparently and all out war.

Fenrich was able to get the basic timeline. After the Hades Party disappeared, Prism had no problem wiping out the human world even though this was what the aliens intended to do. No human world meant there was a limited supply of fear and awe energy, but it wasn't to say that there were other human worlds. When one of them was gone though, it caused a chained reaction causing other human worlds to rot and crumble causing more demons to panic. Apparently though, angels could survive without the awe energy especially if they weren't angels from Celestia. Demons however were powered by fear and not by their own of seeing the decline of the Netherworld.

What started out as the Seraph trying to negotiate with some of the Netherworld leaders ended in disaster with the death of the archangel Flonne. She would not give up hope for the Netherworld even with Artina's disappearance and worked hard to quell the Netherworld down. She often went to her friend Laharl who had his own problems with how his Netherworld wanted to blame the Celestia angels again for the human worlds dying off one by one due to a plague, war or an attack from the aliens. It was Flonne's idea to form a treaty for angels and demons to work together to protect the humans from the alien and assist in rebuilding the human worlds (or what was left of some of them).

It was either a traitor amongst the angels or a really angry demon that shot Flonne in the back when she was delivering the final message to the Seraph. Her body was found a few days later, mutilated by whoever shot her out of the sky but her body wasn't ruin to the point you couldn't identify her. It was a shame the person who found her was on the demon side instead of the angels who could have responded calmly. Xenolith found her body after no response from the angels came and he wasn't thrilled with reporting the news to the young Overlord who threw a tantrum and the whole negotiation thing out the window despite Sicily trying to calm him down.

The angels wanted the demons to disappear along with the angels because they could survive without the human world if they adapted to locations that were not Celestia. They needed the fear energy or they would be too weak to do anything about their downfall. It was an all out war from there with the demons against the angels with the humans caught in the middle. Any other race tried to remain neutral or took advantage of the situation such as the aliens who eliminated the human world faster or the witch hunters who focused on the Golden Land that allowed this to happen. No one knew who the instigator was, and behind the scenes both angels and demons hired the witch hunters to find the bastard to end the war.

And this had been going on for 200 years. The goblins took advantage of this by going after unprotected territories wiping everything out and enslaving women and children into their rankings. The goblins hit the jackpot today though as they went to two locations and came back with prizes.

One location was a human world where witch hunters were patrolling. Thanks to the ambush, they captured the entire squad-most that were woman and stripped them of their weapons and powers.

While they were being tamed enough to be able to be seen by Uther, there was another successful mission. In a human world watched by the angel Principality, they managed to snatch a powerful fighter who participated in the Queen's Blade tournament. Due to a powerful demon named the Swamp Witch, she managed to curse many of the powerful fighters of the recent tournament in different ways. She blinded one person while draining the life of the winner as her life went on and only by sleeping would she even regain her strength back. The Confinement Curse that prevented her from leaving her forest hit the Combat Instructor. The goblins got information from the source that if she were to actually leave the forest by force, she would lose all of her powers and combat strength that made her who she is in the 1000 years she lived.

As a result, they were cautious when approaching her…even had help from the witch hunters (since some will even take jobs from the goblins if they have no honor). She was captured and stripped of her powers when yanked out of her forest. Uther wanted to see the beautiful elf girl. Capturing a Queen's Blade woman was considered one of the greatest achievements outside of that human world and it wasn't just goblins who had this mindset. These women came from different races and had different fighting styles with their own motive to join a tournament to decide who was the strongest. After the tournament they all scattered making it easier to capture some of them and with how a rebellion was going on in that world because of the current ruler, some of the warriors wouldn't be missed.

"Will you stop struggling? You're not leaving this place. Don't make me shock you again."

Fenrich remembered that voice and growled hearing it. The bastard goblin that bought him to lead to the goblin king was the worse of the goblins because he wasn't afraid of showing how much of a bastard he was. Dogura was his name and he had no alliance to the goblin king but to the Swamp Witch. He was a despicable bastard who wanted to please the Swamp Witch and by doing so, he participated in an underground gladiator ring forcing one of his favorite humans to fight for him. Dogura was apparently fair in that if he couldn't confine them with his powers, he would release them when they have met their end of the deal, but until then, he had to make sure they were obedient. Fenrich wished he could claw at him, but the way he was now, he wouldn't be able to even remove the mask he was wearing.

"Your majesty, I brought the elf." He hummed as he had no problem throwing the elf girl on the floor in front the goblin king.

Fenrich got a good look at her. She was a beautiful elf as they said with long platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. The fall made the red beret she wore fall off her head. She wore an elegant red and gold cloak and underneath that she had a short green elven shirt and sleeves with bracers with darker green ends. On her lower body she had a short green elven skirt with a small white cloth and a belt with four leaf clovers and a four leaf Celtic-designed clover buckle. On her legs she had green thigh-high elven boots. It was amazing how much they didn't strip her down…but chances were that was going to change when Uther was done with her. She was in the same situation Fenrich was in. She wasn't going to surrender without a fight, but had more to lose given her gender.

"Stay here Dogura." Uther ordered. "Unless you're going to help tame those witch hunters."

"I would rather see those children break then see what you have in mind." He said with a laugh as he slowly backed up. "Of course, it wasn't easy to catch her so I expect good payment."

"That payment goes to the witch hunters. I'll give you half of that."

Dogura grumbled at this but didn't say a word. Fenrich fumed at the idea that witch hunters would be working for these horrible goblins. Uther just chuckled walking over to the elf and stepping on her back when she refused to stand up.

"How does it feel to be beaten by those with no honor?" He asked with a laugh as he moved his foot from her back to her head and forced it to remain down. "Once you're in the slave ring, you're not coming back out. It must be sad that no one will save you or even know that you're gone. It must have been horrible that a confinement spell shut you from the world, but you have a purpose now after 1000 years Combat Instructor Alleyne."

"…Die…scumbag…" She cursed despite her face being planted into the ground.

"This is going to be fun." He hummed as he took his foot off her before grabbing her by the hair. "You don't have any strength to fight back, so I suggest surrendering. Us goblins have plenty of use for women like you."

She stared at him with icy cold eyes. Uther wasn't fazed as bit as he threw her against the wall.

"On the bright side though, I wouldn't want those other goblins using you when you're such a rare specimen."

Fenrich hated this talk. He wanted to dismiss himself but his collar was chained to the bedpost preventing him from leaving. All he could do was sit quietly with the muzzle on him hoping he would be ignored.

Dogura came back though rather quickly before anything else could happen. The smile on his face made it seem like he won the lottery.

"We got a valkyrie among the witch hunters!" He hummed. "And she's really young."

"…Bring her in."

"Of course."

Dogura already had the leash for the girl and yanked her into the room. Valkyries that didn't originate from the Netherworld wore a lot of armor in comparison to be not as revealing as their demon counterpart. This girl was petite with a long green braid. Being stripped of her armor, she was left butt naked in front of the demons. The girl wouldn't stop sobbing given the exposure of her body to these demons. Fenrich's eyes widened seeing who the girl was and Uther smirked seeing the reaction Fenrich had.

"Eir?!"

* * *

**Me: TBC with 3619 words. **

**Li: Ain't life a bitch?**

**Me: For Fenrich and anyone in the Queen's Blade universe yeah. Like Higanbana how I said that Queen's Blade is in the same universe as Disgaea and Kid Icarus, I decided that to allow more people for Fenrich to talk to besides OCs (and knowing how Queen's Blade is notorious for this stuff anyway without going full blown hentai). Notes!**

**1\. Uther is an obvious reference to King Arthur. He is the father of Arthur notorious for tricking the enemy queen into marrying her with the help of Merlon's help to disguise as her husband to marry her after her husband's death. **

**2\. I decided on a war setting after the Hades' Party disappears in the God ending. This is because the damage has to be so bad to show you guys how Prism is so far gone in this timeline. The Golden Land is rather oblivious to the damage outside of their realm and time goes by differently in their realm. I should also point out some human worlds are slower while other places are faster. Dogura for example still has Branwen despite 200 years passing for demons. Time traveling has allowed some humans to angel slower especially from the Queen's Blade universe that is established to be in the Rebellion timeline. I feel bad for murdering Flonne though to justify Laharl's rampage of killing all angels. After all, Flonne wanted to be an angel again and is repaid by getting murdered brutally. You'll find out who her killer is in the future but this helps establish how much time has gone by and what Valvatorez will be returning to when hunting for The Band of Six. **

**2\. The elf that got captured is Alleyne from Queen's Blade. Almost all the chapters in Higanbana establish that the timeline for the Queen's Blade universe is either during Rebellion or after Rebellion (given how gruesome the plot is by that time). Alleyne ended up a victim of the Swamp Witch in the sense that the entire elf race in the Queen's Blade universe is massacred leaving her, Nowi and Echidna left. Alleyne cannot leave the forest but teaches Annelotte how to fight after she gets lost and this by proxy makes her an easy target for demons no matter how powerful she is. The Swamp Witch who has a goblin working for her and is stated to call demons from the Netherworld like Airi has a secret of getting rid of the curses or knows the loopholes around it. Alleyne for the most part is depowered in this fic.**

**3\. If you read Higanbana, you would know Eir is the little girl that worships the ground Fenrich is on. She is in Flonne/Sicily's story being Sicily's best friend after being saved by her. This girl has such bad luck I swear. **

**What will happen to Fenrich? Since he's usually the even chapters, you'll have to wait until later since we're going back to Valvatorez in the next chapter for his first kill. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne! **


End file.
